Lost In Both Worlds
by HeadedForHell
Summary: This is my old Ashes story revised. I think its better. Alex and Gene are kidnapped when on a case. But what will happen to them, and will they make it out alive? Can the Gene Genie save them? Will Alex's quick thinking help? Please R&R!


Okay, I never really liked the old Lost In Both Worlds. Chapter One is all I've done. It's longer than before, and slightly different. The plot of the story has been changed slightly, though essentially, it is still the same. Anyway, please R&R, and tell me if this version is better.

* * *

"Alex! Alex!" Gene shouted, as he realised he could no longer see his DI.

This operation was a shambles, he thought as he heard a muffled yell coming from the abandoned warehouse. He ran towards it, his creased suit jacket flapping behind him. He was so desperate to find Alex that he didn't notice as someone grabbed him from behind. He tried to struggle, but it was too late, and he was knocked out.

Blearily, Gene sat up, shaking his head, trying to clear the fog that was blurring his thoughts. _Alex_. Was she safe? Where was she? Where was he? What was going on? He blinked again, trying to remember. Oh yeah, he had been knocked out. By who? How long had he been out cold?

"Gene." Something in his head clicked as he heard his name.

It was Alex, "Alex, are you okay?" He looked to where her voice was coming from.

"Help me, please!" She said desperately.

Gene's mouth fell open as he saw her, on her knees with her arms tied roughly behind her back with thick, coarse rope. What he was concentrating on most though, was the balaclava wearing figure pressing a gun to Bolly's head.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked them.

"Names are unimportant. I know who you are, that is enough."

"So who am I? Who exactly 'ave you kidnapped?"

"DCI Gene Hunt, of the Metropolitan police. You used to run CID in Manchester, until the death of Sam Tyler. Shortly before you and your two faithful colleagues transferred, your wife of twenty-three years left you."

Shit. This guy knew everything, they knew about Sam, about his ex-wife. That suggested research, a lot of research. The Gene Genie didn't like research when it came to criminals, unless it was him or his team doing the researching. Usually, it meant the crim's knowledge would be exceptional, and that they were probably mental. This was going to be difficult. Especially since he was tied to a rusting drainpipe by the wrists, and had no way of getting to Alex, and he really didn't like the look of that gun.

"Gene, please." Alex's voice was faint and hoarse.

He could see that she was terrified. And he hated it.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." He told her, then he turned to the figure with the gun, "Drop the weapon."

They raised their eyebrows, a faint smile on their face, "You're not really in a position to make me do anything. You are tied up and unarmed, and unable to reach DI Drake here, whereas I am completely able, and in possession of a firearm. I think it's you going to be doing as _I _say."

"Please, just don't shoot 'er." Gene sounded defeated now, vulnerable.

"Too late." A finger was placed on the trigger.

"I l- love you G- Gene." Alex whispered.

Gene nodded, "I love you too, Alex Drake, and I always will."

He closed his eyes as she began to scream. A scream that faded to nothing as the bullet entered the back of her skull. Gene blocked out everything around him. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! Slowly the edges of his world become black, and he fell backwards, unconscious. So he didn't notice as the figure dropped the gun and pulled off their thick leather gloves and woollen balaclava. Wiping their hands on their dark trousers, they walked out, a smile on their face.

* * *

"Guv!" Chris tried, "Boss."

Slowly, Gene stirred, "Chr- What the 'ell are you doin' here? What 'appened?"

He looked round, saw Shaz kneeling beside Alex, and he remembered. He was immediately shaken from his stupor, the gunman! They had got away, he had to find them, he had to make them pay for what they had done to Alex!

"I could ask you the same question." Chris answered, but the DCI was no longer listening.

He dragged himself, almost drunkenly, to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain in his head, "Where'd they go? Where'd the bastard go?!" He looked around.

"Who are you talking about? Slow down." Ray told him.

"The bastard who shot Alex!" He realised that he hadn't asked whether she was still alive or not, "Is she okay Shaz?"

Shazza shook her head, "She's gone."

That was the first time Chris, Ray and Shaz ever saw their DCI cry. He had never shown proper emotion before, not even at Sam's death. But now, now his tears just fell and fell. Slowly, Shaz let him back to the Quattro. Ray took the keys and drove them all back to the station. Gene was in a daze. He wasn't aware of his tears, his surroundings, his colleagues, all he could see was Alex. Her beautiful smile. Her gorgeous brown eyes. Her soft, pouting lips. Her delicate hands as they held a glass of wine. Her laugh as she and him just talked… All of that was gone now, taken away by one stupid, stupid bullet. He would give anything to bring her back. The only tiny shard he had left to cling on to was that she died knowing that he loved her. Why couldn't he have saved her? Why did it have to hurt so much? He was a failure, and it bloody stung. He barely looked up as Shaz handed him a mug of strong, hot, sweet tea. God knows, he needed it.

Evan knocked on the door to Alex's flat. There was no answer, frowning, he checked his watch. It was passed six, surely she had finished work by now. He couldn't think of anywhere else she would be, he had already checked Luigi's, so he decided to drive down to the station.

Gene looked up as he heard someone enter his office. He had recovered slightly, and although he was still shaken, he was trying his best to work.

"Guv?"

"What is it Shaz?"

"It's that Evan bloke. He's asking after Alex, and, well… we though you should be the one to tell him."

"Thank-you. Get 'im in here."

She nodded and scurried out. In a couple of minutes, Evan entered.

"'Lo." Gene said.

"Where's Alex, Gene? She isn't in Luigi's or at her flat. Is she here?"

Gene sighed, almost melodramatically, "Alex is dead Evan."

Evan looked stunned, he was speechless, "Wh- How- But- No…"

"She was shot through the head." Gene said nothing after that.

There was nothing to be said. Alex was gone, Alex was dead, and words were nowhere near enough.


End file.
